Mood Necklace
by VampiressE12B
Summary: THe Flock are at ella's for Max's birthday and She gets a mood necklace. Purple romance. Orange Frustration Black anger and so on. Longest oneshot i've ever written.
1. Chapter 1

The mood Ring

AN/ God, I am having an MR burst. Its where ideas pop into my head one after the other over and over, every day. Its very hard, but I just had two snow days in a row, and believe me, that is helpful.

WARNING! Major Faxness. Go Faxness! Haha evil me. At the END! Okay it probably isn't really going to be that major. But its major considering that I don't really do Faxness very well. Why isn't it ever called Mang? I like Mang better. It sounds like Mango. He he. Yup, I had coffee. And I spelled it right too!

**Disclaimer:**** V: Hi!!!**

**Max: Beats me up with a spoon. Stop following us you don't own MR!!!**

**Max's POV**

"What is it?" I asked Ella, we were at my mom's for my Birthday, which, they knew. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, now knew what day I was born!!

"Silly." Ella said. "It's a mood necklace, it's like a mood ring only its strung around you neck."

"That's cool. Thanks Ells." I said. I did like it.

"Mmmhhmmm." Ella said. "Blue is relaxed, Green is jealous, Orange is frustrated, Black is angry, red is passion, pink is caring, and purple is romance." She listed then handed me the paper so I'd remember.

"Romance?" Iggy asked skeptically. "It's never gonna turn purple." He said.

"Yeah why not?" I barked. What? I wasn't capable of affection?

"Because Max has no heart!"

"Yes I do!" I yelled, flinging a pillow at his head. It hit him and he pointed at it as proof.

"See! Cold hearted! They dissected it out of her!" he screamed. I uselessly glared at him. I hate how that never works. My necklace turned Black.

"Well, at least we know it works." Fang muttered. Haha. He should really be a comedian. He was right though; I was seriously about to go for blood.

Later that night 

Something shook me awake. Angel. What was she doing up so late? I looked at the clock; it was… 3:00 AM!!???? Not good.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked her sitting up. My baby had tears in her eyes.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled. I picked her up and sat her in my lap.

"What was it about?" I started to rock her.

"It was about when Fang left." I stiffened. Even I still had bad dreams about that occasionally. "In it when we thought that the director was your mom and those Asian scientists were interviewing us, she brought out Fang and Gazzy and Iggy and they were gonna kill them if you weren't good, so you freaked out and lunged at them. Then they killed all three of them and you because they had the shock collar on too high and and…" She was crying again.

"Shhhh, Shhhh. Angel, its okay. We're all here and the director's gone. She went to a big nasty prison where she'll be forced to do community service and wear a bright orange jumpsuit for the rest of her life." I soothed.

"Thanks Max." She mumbled. "Your necklace is pink." And then she fell asleep. I put her back into her room and snuck back to mine. I though mood necklaces were really cheap business scams? Weird. These must be coincidences.

**Next morning. **

The next day I woke up at 6;00 AM and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to take a nice bubble bath with the stuff Angel got me. It was that three in one peppermint stuff. She got me more! YAY!! _**(Haha. It's the stuff from ATTACK OF THE SPOONS that Fang likes the smell of.) **_

And, Wow, that was a very relaxing bath. I left the mood necklace on so I wouldn't loose it and it turned blue. There go those nutty coincidences again.

Later that morning downstairs 

I came downstairs to see a whole bunch of ingredients out on the corner. Iggy was waiting for me.

"Okay, Max. We're going to try to teach you one more time, before we deem you unteachable." He said. Awww crap. He was going to try to teach me how to cook again.

**20 Minutes later**

Fang came downstairs and looked at the cake I was SUPPOSEDLY making. He pointed at it. "Is that chocolate?" He asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Its burned vanilla." Then I took the whole thing, ran outside, flew up into the air, and dropped the terrible thing from 200ft up. When I landed I took out a couple trees.

"Now that's frustration!" Iggy said.

"And your necklace agrees." Fang added, trying not to laugh. I glared at them. I looked down. He was right. It was orange. Wow, this was kind of annoying. I tucked the necklace into my shirt so they wouldn't be able to read me like an open book any more.

"We'll have to call lissa if we want a decent cake." Fang said walking away. Okay that was the last straw! I grabbed a bowl and started wildly mixing ingredients. There was no way that girly girl was going to be able to cook better then me!

Nudge came up from behind me and took out my necklace.

"Hey max this is half green and half black. What were green and black again? I'm pretty sure black was angry but I don't remember green. Isn't that one jealousy that's what green normally is…" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Can't talk, cooking."

Half hour later 

I set the cake on the table. It looked like heaven. Chocolate with dark chocolate frosting and chunks of chocolate on top. Chocolate heaven. When the flock came down they were practically drooling.

Nudge got the first piece, then Iggy then fang then Gazzy then Angel. I put two pieces in the fridge for Ella and my mom then took the last for myself.

"Nice job Ig." Fang said. Iggy didn't stop eating or even look up form his piece.

"Wasn't me." He said with his mouth stuffed with cake. Fang stared at him confused. I put my cake down and walked up to him so that I was inches away form his face. Then….

"TAKE THAT MR. MAX CANT COOK! OH YEAH!!!!" I screamed directly in his face. Then I ate the rest of my cake.

That Night 

A knock on my door made me look up from the book I was reading. Yes I was reading a book. You got a problem with that? Didn't think so. Fang stuck his head through the door.

"hey." He said casually. I glared at him, still upset about the lissa comment. "Can I come in without worrying about you kicking my butt?" He asked. I considered it and then nodded.

He came in, closing the door behind him, and sat on the foot of my bed. "Sorry about the whole "you can't cook" thing." He said. "You still mad about that?" he asked.

I shrugged. He scooted next to me and put his arms around my shoulders. That was a very un-Fangy thing to do. I looked up at him.

"Did you get replaced by a clone too?" He smirked and shook his head. I believed him. No clone could do a fang smirk that well. _**(I think I'm getting better with Fax don't you?)**_ He kissed my forehead and walked over to the door. "Oh, by the way, ummm, I kind of promised Iggy that you'd make dinner." He said quickly before ducking out the door. Great, as if I needed more stress. I'd probably burn dinner too.

Nudge popped her head into my door. "Hey max! That cake you made was delish! Oh and your necklace is purple! What's purple? Isn't it like love or happiness or something?" I quickly cupped my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Lets keep this purple incident between you and me okay?" She nodded and walked downstairs. Great, now I'm a purple panda of love. I tucked the necklace in my shirt so they wouldn't see the purple and went downstairs to attempt dinner.

_**AN/ Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?**_


	2. whoever wrote this

Whoever wrote this:

From: ... ()

-------------------

The question was "Did you like it?" and then annoyingly "DIDYA DIDYA

DIDYA?"

was unnecessarily asked a bunch of times after.

The answer is no. It was poorly written, very OoC, like a void of no

emotion

or any feeling, and very implausible to ever happen.

I even rolled my eyes at some parts. Now, tell me... how old are you?

I'm

getting maybe 9? Or, more accurately (judging by your writing skills),

3 years

old?

Thought so.

Congratulations.

Here's a way you might (just maybe) be able to pull off not sounding like a bitch. Have the courage and all around freaking decency to put you name on your message. And if you can't then you don't have an account and either, cant write worth shit, or got KICKED OFF, and you have no right criticizing me anyway.

I'm sick to death of bitches so suddenly starting to flame me. And only when my story has been on ffnet for about a year. Strange how that works out isn't it?

Any way, when you decide you're mature enough to realize that if you don't like something you people (not just the bitch who wrote this, but ALL of the people who are so suddenly flaming me after 2 years)….

DON'T READ IT.

Find something your sorry ass finds amusing.


End file.
